Empty Chairs
by m.e.magster
Summary: Cos, Sven and Faendal are 15 years old when the Storm Cloaks raid their village of Riverwood. They are taken and taught to fight as Storm Cloak rebels. When Faendal and Cos escape, they only hope to see Sven again. They must not return to Riverwood. They decide to become drifters. They have to start a new life. Together.
1. Chapter 1

"Tag, you're it!" Faendal pushed the teen girl a little. Cos ran around chasing her friend Faendal. They paused when they saw a cart with a family of three emerge through the Gate of Riverwood. The teenager, about Cos and Faendal's age, walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Sven. May I hang out with you?" The teen asked. Cos nodded shyly. She smirked a little and shoved his shoulder.

"You're it!" She took off sprinting towards the 'base'. Sven chased after Faendal. He tagged him.

"Caught ya, Elf!" Sven tagged him. He stumbled to a stop when he heard his name. "I have to go guys. Wanna hang out again tomorrow?" Sven asked.

"We're here everyday. Meet us here at nine." Cos punched his shoulder in a friendly manner. "My name is Cos, by the way. He's Faendal." Sven grinned.

"See ya tomorrow, guys." The teen ran off to the Sleeping Giant Inn.

"Are you being nice to someone for once?" Faendal joked. Cos scowled in return.

"I am usually nice." She rebutted. "Go home, Faen. I'll see you in the morning." She ran off towards her home. She ran to the north gate and found her Ya-Ya's tent.

"Good evening, Ya-Ya. How was your dinner of apples and salmon?" She asked looking at the apple peels and fish scales on the ground.

"Delectable, m'dear. What game did you and Faendal play today?" The old Khajiit said.

"We played tag and hop scotch. There is a new boy in town. He is our age." Cos sat on her mat and helped herself to what was left. "His name is Sven." She said.

"That's nice dear. I'm glad you had fun today." The elder got of her sitting mat and wandered over to Cos. "Goodnight, m'lovely. Sweet dreams." The old Khajiit kissed the girls head. She walked to her small cot and fell asleep. The girl smiled. She put down her bowl and yanked the cover over herself. She fell asleep with the thought of the training she, Faendal and Sven would go through tomorrow to become warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

Cos woke up the next morning and ate an apple. She tossed on an old dress and packed some leather armor she got from Alvor as a 15th birthday present this year.

"Ya-Ya, I have my first training ritual today. It's at sundown. Don't be late." She kissed the Khajiit, who was reading.

"Alright, m'dear. I'll be there." The elder continued reading. Cos sprinted to the tree, where she and Faendal meet, and waited. She looked at the engraving on the tree. It said 'T & M forever'. She traced the marks with her fingers. Michael and Tess. The Khajiit that were her parent figures.

"Boo." Faendal said. Cos jumped a little.

"You weasel." She said to him. "Don't scare me on a day like this." Faen rolled his eyes.

"You take this too seriously. You need to loosen up." The elf patted her back. He started running from the street to the creek in laps. "Maybe you should join me?" Cos shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm going fishing once Sven gets here. You're gonna choose warrior today, right?" She wanted Faen to choose warrior so she wouldn't be alone. Faen looked at her oddly.

"Of course. You and I," He put his arm around her shoulder. "kicking ass side by side. Maybe along with Sven." The minute he said that Sven came up behind them.

"Boo." He said making both elves jump. Sven snickering. "Ya pansies. What are we doing today?"

Cos shoved Sven a little. "If we're gonna be friends you need to know I don't like being snuck up on."

Faendal laughed a little, amused. "Then why be a warrior. You'll be getting snuck up on a lot." Cos scowled at him again.

"That's different." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight from right to left. She uncrossed her arms. "Fishing, anyone?" They all raced to the creek and hand fished.

Hours passed with flying colors. They stopped when the town guards called for the participants to come to the yard. The three got up and ran to the courtyard. Cos pulled out her armor and put it on. They lined up with four other teenagers. The High Imperial Guard stood on the fountain and faced the participants.

"Good evening, everybody. We have gathered here in order for these young adults to choose their path. We will start down here with-" The Guard stopped speaking when an arrow hit the side of the fountain. He jumped down and inspected the arrow. His eyes grew wide. "Women and children, go to your homes. Warriors, get your weapons ready."

Cos ran to her tent. "Ya-Ya, you have to come with me now. I have to get you inside." She grabbed the elderly Khajiit's hand and she ran her to Alvor's house. "You stay here, Ya-Ya. I'll be back." Cos grabbed Alvor's sword. She hurried outside to Sven and Faendal. "You and I, kicking ass side by side." She smiled at her two friends.

A flood of Storm Cloaks rushed the village and instantly taking out 3 men. Cos was tackled in the mess. She grabbed and arrow on the ground and stabbed him with it. He fell dead next to her. Cos helped her two friends. "Go check on your families."They hesitated before taking off. She felt a stinging pain in her leg before she turned around. A hulking mass of man had a burlap sack in his hands. He put it over her head and shoved her inside. She felt him running west, from where they attacked. She felt herself getting tossed into a buggy.

"Grab them two ones over there!" The man called from the buggy. A few minutes two more bags were tossed on top of her. They were instructed not to speak unless spoken too. The buggy started to move away from the village. Steady, silent tears fell down Cos' face. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.


End file.
